Evolution
by CruelleIronie
Summary: Recueil de mini OS. Point de vue Sherlock et John alternés. Montre l'évolution de la relation entre John et Sherlock.
1. Sherlock

Et oui, encore moi. Cette fois, un mini OS, que je continuerai peut-être sous la forme d'autres mini OS.  
Ce chapitre-ci se passe avant que Sherlock rencontre John.

**Disclaimer** : Même si je voudrai bien, je ne possède aucun droit sur l'histoire ainsi que les acteurs ( malheureusement . . . Soupir )

* * *

Un humain perdu.

C'est tout ce que je suis. Uniquement un humain, oublié le génie ou le sociopathe. Juste un humain.

Un humain inutile. Qui ne servira jamais à rien, juste à résoudre des crimes, et encore. On croit que je les ai commis. On m'insulte. On ne supporte pas la supériorité. Car oui, je suis supérieur. Peut-être prétentieux, mais je le pense vraiment.

Enfin, pas supérieur à tout le monde. Loin de là.

On m'admire pour mon intelligence, on m'envie. Tout comme moi, j'admire tout le monde.

Des tas de personnes ont bien plus de choses que ce qu'ils ne pourraient imaginer. Une place dans ce monde. Du soutient. Une raison de vivre.

Une raison de vivre. Au lieu de survivre.

Ce que je fait. Ce que j'ai toujours fait.

Que j'espère ne pas toujours faire.

Car tout n'est pas mort, j'ai encore de l'espoir en moi. Une étincelle qui ne faiblira pas, je ne lui permettrait pas.

On oubli souvent que je ne suis pas si différent que ça de tout le monde. On oublie que j'ai un cœur qui bat, du sang dans mes veines, le besoin de respirer. Me prendre pour un super-humain ou venant d'un espèce inconnue ne me fera pas changer de forme. Je suis et resterai un humain quoiqu'on peut penser.

De même, je ne suis pas infaillible, je n'ai pas aucun sentiments, mais j'en ai très peu, et ils se présentent à moi faiblement. Je peut facilement les ignorer. Facilement passer outre. Mais pas tout le temps. Au bout d'un moment je deviens plus fragile, et même si je fais bonne figure et reste impassible, mon masque intérieur se fissure. Les barrières ne bougent pas, mais la ville s'effondre. Et je ne me laisse aller que quand je suis seul, quand personne ne peut me voir, et que je peux laisser mon désespoir de la vie sortir de mon corps.

Je ne veux pas me suicider. A quoi cela me servirai. Je pourrais rater quelque chose d'intéressant. Même si ça fait des années que je me dit ça. Inutilement.

Je me contente d'errer dans la vie sans aucun but. J'ai un métier parce qu'il le faut. Je n'ai aucune vie sociale, pas UNE seule personne sur qui me reposer. Je ne fais confiance à personne. Et j'ai trop peu de sentiments pour avoir des amis, pour me sortir de cette "vie".

Ma famille . . . Famille ou pas, je lui suis indifférente. Les seuls liens que je partage avec, ce sont les liens du sang. Je ne ressens rien pour ma famille à part de l'indifférence. Et de l'énervement, quelque fois. Quand je me fais surveiller pour voir si je ne fais pas de " bêtises ", comme un gamin.

Personne ne peut comprendre ça. Seulement très peu de personnes le peuvent. Peu de personnes peuvent me comprendre, moi. Personne n'y est arrivé, pour l'instant. Et j'ai beau continuer d'espérer, rien ne change. L'espoir du début s'est éteint, et d'un feu rouge est devenu une faible flamme bleu.

* * *

Fini pour celui-là ! Si vous voulez que je fasse une suite, faîtes le moi savoir, ou si vous voulez un contexte particulier, ou personnages, de même. Si vous n'avez pas aimé, bah je suis là pour le savoir !

See you

Angele-vampriee


	2. John

Note de l'auteur : Ahah ! Me revoilà ! :) Je sais, ce 'recueil' d'OS est rester bien vide pendant quelques temps, mais avec les traductions et la fin d'une fic que j'avais déjà commencer... Donc j'avais laissé cette fic de côté ! Mais non, je n'avais pas abandonné, je vous assure ! Justement, vos reviews ( bien que peu nombreuses ) m'ont bien encouragé à continuer et à ne pas abandonner ! Je compte continué, et aussi faire du JohnLock !

Disclaimer : J'aimerai beaucoup posséder cette série et son univers ( surtout Benedict Cumbernatch ) mais malheureusement, rien est à moi !

* * *

Ce vide. Et ce silence.

Après cette foutue guerre, le moindre silence m'est dur à supporter. Et pourtant, c'est aussi ma seule compagnie. Je n'ai pas de travail, je vis dans un appartement minuscule, par faute de moyens et je ne connais personne dans cette ville. Je vais peut-être poster une annonce pour me trouver un colocataire. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai de rester ici. Si personne ne me répond, je me chercherais un logement et un travail ailleurs.

Je réfléchis, encore allongé dans mon lit. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever. Comme tous les jours. J'ai mon rendez-vous avec ma psychologue. Vais-je y aller ? Je vais sortir un peu, faire une promenade, je verrai si le rendez-vous n'est pas passé, s'il l'est, tant pis. Ce ne sera pas la première fois.

Je me lève finalement quelques minutes plus tard, les souvenirs de guerre commençant à refaire surface. Je prends une douche rapide, enfile un peignoir et me fait un thé. Pas faim aujourd'hui.

Je soupire. Voilà ce qu'est devenue ma vie ! Une sorte de vide comblé par mes plus mauvais souvenir. Pas d'amis, pas de famille, pas de travail. Je suis tout seul dans cet appartement la plupart de mon temps.

L'après-midi arrivé, ainsi que le soleil, je prend ma cane et sors rapidement de mon appartement. J'ai essayé toute la matinée d'écrire sur mon blog -conseil de ma psychologue- mais il ne m'arrive jamais rien. Que pourrais-je écrire ?! "J'ai mal dormi, j'ai rêvé de la mort, je me suis réveillé en sursaut, et je ne pouvait quasiment plus bougé mon bras. Je me suis levé plus tard, j'ai pris une douche, j'ai mangé. J'ai rien fais. J'ai mangé. J'ai rien fait. J'ai mangé. Je me suis couché tôt." Un cycle infini qui ne se finit pas et qui dure depuis quelques mois.

J'erre dans les rues et dans les parcs sans faire attention de ma destination. Ou plutôt, j'essaie de me trainer avec cette foutu jambe !

Je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'entends même pas Mike Stanford, un viel ami m'appeler. Il a changé. Je suppose que je lui fait l'impression d'un vieux soldat rabougri. Je n'étais pas comme ça avant. Mais la guerre peut changer même le plus doux des hommes, qui ne changerait pas en voyant ces horreurs !

Je reste surpris qu'il connaisse quelqu'un qui soit, apparemment, en recherche d'un colocataire. Et qui doit aussi être un colocataire difficile. Et qui a apparemment le même âge que moi. Combien de personnes dans Londres sont en recherche d'un colocataire à plus de 35 ans ? Je me suppose chanceux. J'ai peut-être trouvé mon billet de sorti de cette 'vie' qu'est devenue la mienne.

Reste à voir comment est cet homme.

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre : Comme dit dans le chapitre précédent, si vous voulez un OS particulier, un personnage, une situation, demandez moi, je serais RAVIE de vous en faire un ! :D


	3. Quand John rencontre Sherlock

Disclaimer : Je ne possède toujours pas ni Sherlock Holmes, ni Benedict Cumberbatch ( à mon plus grand malheur ! )

Note : J'espère que vous allez apprécier cette partie ! De mon avis, elle est au dessous des autres ! Mais après, je n'ai pas le même recul que vous, donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez. De même si vous voyez des incohérences, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre des dates etc... Donc je vous en serait reconnaissante ! :)

* * *

J'entre sceptique dans l'ancienne salle de chimie. Je fais une remarque sur le changement de la salle, pour la forme. Puisque dès que j'ai passé cette porte, la seule chose qui m'intéresse est la silhouette penché sur le microscope. Un homme, grand, avec les cheveux sombres, très bien habillé et qui à l'air plongé dans son expérience. La première pensée qui me viens à l'esprit est 'magnifique'. La deuxième est 'il n'a sûrement pas mon âge !'.

Quand il relève le regard, je reste bouche bée devant ses yeux. Quel triste mot comparé à ce que je vois. On dit que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme. Si j'en croit cette phrase, cet homme à l'âme la plus magnifique de cette planète. De toute les personnes que j'ai rencontré, je pourrais rester pendant des heures juste à regarder_ ses_ yeux.

Quand il parle, je reste encore une fois bouche bée devant lui. Il a une voix d'une profondeur. Je pourrais rester des heures à l'écouter parler.

Quand il me fait part de ses déductions sur moi, je reste, encore une fois, bouche bée. Devant son esprit, sa réflexion, ses _déductions, _et sa façon d'analyser le moindre détails pour trouver la seule possibilité compatible avec ce seul petit détail.

Cet homme est non seulement_ magnifique,_ mais en plus, intelligent. Je ne lui ai parlé qu'une micro seconde, je ne l'ai pas vu beaucoup plus longtemps, et pourtant, il me fascine déjà plus que n'importe qui ne l'a déjà fait.

Je ne me donne plus l'impression d'un soldat revenu de guerre à cause d'une blessure. A côté de lui, j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un humain. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Oublier le soldat.

_Sherlock Holmes. 221B Baker Street. _

Je n'oublierais pas ça. Jamais !

Puis il sort de la pièce aussi vite qu'un coup de vent.

Je sens que ma vie viens de prendre un tournant décisif et que tout vas changer. Que se soit en bien ou en mal, j'ai hâte d'être demain. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'attends demain avec impatience !

* * *

Note de l'auteure : Bon, je compte faire un POV Sherlock, si ça vous intéresse toujours autant ! Et après, je pense faire une sorte de parallèle à la série, mais aussi, un univers alternatif. Je vais intercaler des choses qui ne sont pas arriver entre les épisodes, en fonction de mes envies :)


	4. Quand Sherlock rencontre John

Disclaimer : Rien à moi ! :( Même pas les acteurs. Ni Mark Gatiss. Ou Benedict Cumberbatch.

Note de l'auteure : Me revoilà ! J'ai eu un problème d'ordi, et j'en ai un de remplacement ! Je n'avais donc pas pu enregistré ce que j'écrivais et j'ai mis un temps fou à le retranscrire ici !

Je suis beaucoup plus satisfaite de ce point de vue là que celui de John ! J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira ! :)

* * *

Sherlock avait passé une journée plutôt ennuyante. Mais il était plutôt de bonne humeur, il avait une sorte de bon pressentiment qui le maintenait d'assez bonne humeur pour qu'il ne se sente pas... Triste...

Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Mycroft, Mrs Hudson ne l'avait pas forcé à manger, et il avait dormi convenablement. Il avait reçu une affaire le matin, et même si elle était d'un simplicité enfantine, il s'en contentait pour l'instant. Cela faisait bien un mois qu'il n'avait eu aucune affaire, simple ou complexe. Et même s'il savait tout de cette affaire, il devait quand même prouver son histoire par des preuves scientifiques.

C'était donc de bonne humeur qu'il se dirigea vers le laboratoire. Il n'était rentré que depuis quelques minutes que Mike Stanford, un professeur qui travaillait dans l'établissement, entra dans la pièce, ne s'attendant pas à le trouver ici.

" - Tiens ! Sherlock ! Ça ne m'étonne pas de te trouver là ! Alors, toujours en quête de preuves pour tes enquêtes ?! Et toujours en recherche de colocataire ? "

Effectivement, et au plus grand malheur de Sherlock, celui-ci était d'un naturel bavard, et affectueux. Il ne s'était pas laissé impressionner par la mauvaise humeur permanente de Sherlock ainsi que par ses remarques désobligeantes. Au final, il avait réussi à savoir certaines choses sur Sherlock. Comme le fait qu'il vivait seul, cherchait plus ou moins un colocataire et qu'il n'aimait pas grand monde ( pour ne pas dire personne ).

Officiellement, il cherchait un colocataire pour payer le loyer.

Officieusement, il en cherchait un pour, peut-être, trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait combler sa solitude, voir même devenir un ami, un confident.

" - Évidemment. Que pourrais-je faire d'autre ici ?! Toujours seul, effectivement. Qui voudrait être colocataire avec moi ? Je reviendrais cet après-midi, je dois passer à la morgue. "

Il rassembla rapidement ses affaires sachant qu'elles ne dérangeraient personne, pris sa cravache, et se dirigea vers la porte.

" - Tu passeras le bonjour à Molly, hein ! " Finit la voix joyeuse de Mike.

Sherlock ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, ce n'était pas un secret, il ne discutait avec Molly juste à cause de ce qu'elle pouvait lui apporter, et de toute la paperasse qu'elle permettait d'éviter. S'il ne la connaissait pas, il ne pourrait jamais vérifier les corps, et savoir tout ce qu'il savait sur les blessures ante mortem, entre autres.

La conversation qu'il avait eu avec Mike l'avait légèrement rendu de mauvaise humeur. Ce 'rendez-vous' à la morgue tombait donc pile au bon moment ! Il n'avait pas dit à Molly qu'il venait, mais elle devait être habituée depuis le temps, et elle lui laissait volontiers des corps, si c'était pour la science... Après ça, il aurait juste à vérifier ses résultats, et il aurait fini l'affaire et sa journée !

Et le retour à la réalité s'imposerait. Solitude. Ennui. C'est donc d'une humeur encore plus maussade qu'il poussât la porte de la morgue. Molly ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, puis alla directement ( et rapidement, nota Sherlock, avec un certain plaisir ) lui chercher un corps 'à martyriser'. Il ne perdit pas une seconde, sortit sa cravache et se mit à fouetter énergiquement le cadavre avec la force de ses problèmes. C'était un des moyens qu'il avait trouvé pour s'extérioriser sans tuer Anderson ou Donovan, faut de mieux, à chaque fois qu'il les voyait.

" - Dure journée ? "

La remarque emplie de sarcasmes de Molly le fit intérieurement sourire.

Effectivement ! Répondit-il même mentalement.

Il finit finalement la torture de la personne déjà morte, puis lança, sans regarder la légiste, et en récupérant distraitement le peu d'affaires qu'il avait amené :

" - J'aurai besoin de savoir quelles blessures se forment dans les heures qui suivent. "

Puis il se précipita hors de la pièce, et remonta dans le laboratoire. Il se rendit compte, dans le couloir, qu'il était déjà la fin de l'après-midi. Il était venu vers l'heure du déjeuner, il avait donc passé pas mal de temps dans le labo, et un certain temps, une heure minimum dans la morgue. Faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas défoulé, s'il ne pouvait même plus en profiter !

Il passa énergiquement la porte menant au laboratoire. Et se jeta sur ses résultats -qui bien évidemment correspondaient exactement à ce qu'il tenait à démontrer- qu'il imprima directement. Il remarqua aussi qu'il avait laissé une preuve au coin du bureau. Ainsi que de l'ADN dessus -un cheveu mi-long châtain-.

Un coup d'œil qui lui faisait gagner de longues déductions qu'ils aurait fallu prouver par d'autres déductions.

Il pris donc le cheveu méticuleusement et entreprit de démontrer la détentrice de ce cheveu.

Ou du moins, commença. Avant que Mike Stanford ne re-rentre dans la pièce. Il leva donc légèrement le regard de ce qu'il était entrain de faire.

Il n'était pas seul. Un homme se tenait à côté de lui. Plutôt petit. Les cheveux blonds. Coupe militaire. Tenue militaire. Langage militaire. Bronzage au niveau des mains, mais pas au-dessus des poignets.

Afghanistan ou Irak.

_Faire quelques déductions pour voir sa réaction, mais je suppose qu'il serait un bon colocataire... Un très bon colocataire même !_

Sherlock avait tout de suite voulu en savoir plus. Mais il devait aussi envoyer un SMS à Lestrade lui disant qu'il avait fini l'affaire. Il avait remarqué que Stanford n'avait pas son portable, et voir celui de ce médecin militaire pourrait lui apporter pas mal de renseignements sur celui-ci.

Peu de famille. Un frère. Fâché avec celui-ci. Tiens...

_M'étonnerai qu'il me supporte plus de temps que les autres anciens-colocataire. Il a l'air '_gentil_' s'il me supportait se serai trop beau pour être vrai._

Sherlock ne remarqua pas la nature du regard que John portait sur lui, pensant que celui-ci signifiait l'indignation, l'outrance. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point il se trompait !

Il s'échappa à cette 'rencontre' bien trop conventionnelle à son goût. Il venait de remarquer qu'il avait oublier sa cravache, et ça lui faisait un motif pour sortir plus tôt de la pièce, maladroit avec les civilités.

Il sortit de la pièce plein d'espoir. Il avait peut-être enfin trouvé ce colocataire qu'il cherchait depuis tant de temps !

* * *

Alors ? J'ai eu raison de préférer celui-là ? ^-^ Encore une fois, si vous avez des idées que vous voulez voir réalisés, je prend !


	5. Mycroft

Disclaimer : M'appartient pas. Même si j'aimerai avoir son parapluie et sa montre à gousset. Et un cake.

Note de l'auteure : Écrit sur un coup de tête ! Je DEVAIS faire quelque chose avec ce Mycroft ! Et je vais sûrement pas le laisser tomber comme ça. Encore une fois, si vous avez des idées, dîtes-le moi ! Je suis PLUS qu'ouverte à des propositions ! Rien qu'un point de vue que vous voudriez...

* * *

Mycroft se statufia rapidement devant ses écrans de caméra. Son jeune frère se tenait donc prêt à donner sa confiance à quelqu'un. Il jeta un coup d'œil à cette personne, et le reconnu rapidement. Ancien soldat militaire envoyé en Afghanistan, un peu plus cultivé que le moyenne, légèrement plus petit que cette même moyenne et loyal.

S'il passait le test avec succès, il se promettait de laisser à son frère un peu plus d'intimité. Et d'enlever peut-être une ou deux caméras. Ou même un micro !

" - Anthea ? Vous irez chercher notre nouvel ami et l'accompagnerez pour notre test. "

Elle ne détourna pas le regard de son Blackberry, esquissa un sourire à cette demande qui prouvait son inquiétude pour son petit frère et sortit du coin de la pièce ( là où elle restait, jusqu'à ce que son patron ne lui demande d'aller quelque part ou de s'assurer que ses ordres soient bien suivis ).

Il avait beau eu essayer tout ce qu'il pouvait, il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir le nom de sa chère assistante ! Mais elle était compétente et ne posait jamais de questions, il avait donc laissé cette affaire de côté, malgré sa curiosité.

Il s'amusa quelques instants avec ses caméras et ses cabines téléphoniques tout en se délectant de l'ai ahuri de ce cher "Watson". Il attrapa son parapluie, toujours à porté de main, et prit un raccourci pour arriver avant le nouvel ami de Sherlock.

Malgré tous ses efforts ( et à son plus grand plaisir ), Watson ne tomba pas dans le piège et resta fidèle à Sherlock.

Il y avait quand même un point qui intriguait Mycroft.

" - Vous ne vous connaissez depuis même pas deux jours, et maintenant vous résolvez des crimes ensemble !"

Il avait chronométré le temps qu'il avait fallu au soldat pour le "repousser", et il était le plus rapide qu'il n'avait jamais vu ! Il en déduisit, après cet "entretien", en sortant lentement et en faisant tournoyé son parapluie que son frère avait sûrement trouvé un ami, cette fois-ci. Loyal et bienveillant.

Rassuré, il envoya tout de même un SMS à son frère, rien que pour le taquiner, et lui prouvé qu'il ne le laisserait pas à son sort, cette fois.

_Félicitation pour ton nouvel ami. Test passé avec succès. J'espère que tu ne sera pas contre la présentation à Mère, elle serait bien vexée si dans deux mois tu ne lui avait toujours pas présenté. Au plaisir, cher frère. -MH_


	6. Bou

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi... Je VEUX Benedict Cumberbatch.. Non, j'en ai BESOIN ! MAINTENANT !

Note de l'auteure : Voici donc un autre chapitre ! Pour l'instant, je compte faire des chapitres.. Léger. Pas encore de Slahs, parce que je n'ai pas d'idée. Je veux en arriver là, mais j'ai pas d'idée sur le comment pour l'instant.. Donc... Si vous avez des requêtes ( je sais, encore XD ) ou des idées particulières, je les lirais avec attention !

* * *

John venait juste d'emménager à Baker Street. Passé la surprise de la scène de crime, les déductions sur les liaisons "secrètes" et le grand frère assez envahissants et, il faut le dire,_ flippant, _avec son parapluie, son costume trois pièces, sa montre à gousset et ce_ sourire._

Il avait aussi tué un homme.

Il avait déménagé ici avec ce **personnage **depuis à peine une semaine, et_ tuer_ un homme lui paraissait presque**_ commun._ **Il ne savait plus s'il était fou ou juste... Ennuyé. Le caractère de son nouveau colocataire devait facilement déteindre sur lui !

Il descendit joyeusement de sa chambre nouvellement aménagée avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, presque en sifflotant.

Il alla faire un tour dans le frigo.

Et referma rapidement la porte. Le cœur battant a tout rompre, les yeux fermés sous l'impulsion. Il la rouvrit doucement. Dans le calme de la pièce, presque morbide, les mains qui se tenaient fièrement debout sur un socle semblait le narguer, se moquer de sa réaction.

" - Bou "

John fit un bond de trois pas sur le côté, la main sur la poitrine, son cœur à deux doigts de le lâcher.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur un Sherlock satisfait, un sourire sur les lèvres, en robe de chambre bleue.

En robe de cham- A trois heures de l'après-midi ?!

Ça ne devrait même pas étonner John.

" - Qu'est-ce que font ses_ mains_ dans notre frigo ?" Demanda-t-il d'un calme olympien.

" - Expériences ! J'ai besoin de voir l'état des mains à chaque heures -j'ai aussi fait quelques écorchures, et plaies plus ou moins profondes- pour-"

" - Je me FICHE de savoir le comment, et pour quelle raison, le frigo est pour la_ nourriture,_ et **_là_**, il y a des mains, des MAINS, à côté de la salade ! Que se soit clair, s'il te faut VRAIMENT faire ses expériences, que se soit LOIN de la nourriture, TRÈS LOIN ! "

Sherlock avait l'air d'un enfant qui venait de se faire crier dessus parce qu'il avait manger tout le chocolat. Mais il n'était pas non plus désolé. Il fit quand même un compromis avec John.

" - D'accord, je prend le compartiment du milieu pour mes expériences, le reste pour la nourriture. "

Il allait partir quand John le retient.

" - TU vas changer les mains de place, je n'y touche PAS. "

John supervisa l'opération avec soin. Puis se fit un thé, son sourire revenu en place.


	7. Salle de bain

Disclaimer : Benedict Cumberbatch ne m'appartient pas, malgré tous mes efforts pour ! Pas plus que Sherlock, l'univers et les personnages. *soupir*

Note de l'auteure : Sûrement pas le meilleur, mais il est plutôt léger. Si vous voulez voir quelque chose arriver, dites-le ! Merci pour toute vos reviews !

* * *

John était devenu méfiant envers Sherlock depuis les mains dans le frigo. Il était un affreux colocataire ! Mais il n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de retourner à une vie solitaire et ennuyante. Il avait eu raison ! Il avait déjà failli manger des ongles, des doigts, et ils y avait même eu du sang dans un pot de confiture ! Qu'il avait failli étaler sur une tartine, mais il avait eu la merveilleuse idée de regarder de plus près ce qu'il avait sous la main.

Il n'y avait toujours pas eu de gros incidents. Le violon à trois heures du matin, il avait été prévenu ! Les expériences, aussi, et les crimes, pareil. Sauf pour les coups de feu. Mais tant qu'il n'était pas touché... Mais ça augmentait quand même considérablement le loyer...

Il sortit de sa phase de réveil encore brumeuse et décida d'aller se brosse les dents.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Et resta fasciné quelques instants, se demandant s'il n'était finalement pas toujours entrain de dormir.

A travers la paroi de la cabine de douche, se dessinait le corps de son colocataire. Embrumé par la chaleur que dégageait l'eau. Mais il voyait nettement son corps. Ses cheveux aplatis par l'eau qui glissait sur lui, les gouttes d'eau passant sur lui.

John retourna dans sa chambre, ferma les portes doucement et se re-coucha.


	8. Molly

Note de l'auteure : Je n'au absolument aucune idée de ce que je vais faire par la suite, cette idée m'est venue comme ça, je me suis dit 'tiens, j'ai pas fait ça !" Mais je n'ai abslument auune idée de ce que je peux faire par la suite.

Disclaimer : I do not owe that !

* * *

Sherlock. Je ne pourrai jamais m'empêcher de l'admirer et d'être plus ou moins amoureuse de lui. Je suis pathétique ! Il ne m'a jamais regardé… Et il ne me regardera jamais. Je laissais échapper un soupir tristement. Comment pouvais-je passer ma journée à penser à un détective consultant, le seul au monde, qui n'a dieu que pour les cadavres, les meurtres et les serials killers ?! Je ne m'en sortirai jamais… Peut-être que j'aurai dû essayer de me mettre en colocation avec lui…

Je sursaute alors que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Sherlock ! Oh. Et un homme. Les cheveux blond cendrés. Il a l'air perdu et regarde Sherlock, comme pour savoir ce qu'il doit faire. Je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi est-il là ? Qui est-il ? Je tourne un regard interrogateur vers Sherlock.

Il hausse les sourcils puis sourit légèrement. « Mon nouveau colocataire ! »

Je ne l'avait jamais vu. Sherlock n'était pas venu ici depuis même pas une semaine, il devait venir pour une affaire. Qu'est-ce que faisait son nouveau colocataire avec lui ?!

Il se présenta et expliqua de lui-même. Il tendit la main. « Dr. John Watson. »

Enfin, il ne s'expliqua pas vraiment, mais s'il était médecin… Je lui fis un sourire et lui montrait mes mains gantées en haussant les épaules.

« Molly Hopper. Alors comme ça vous lui avez survécu assez longtemps pour l'accompagner sur une affaire ? Ou ses expériences ?! » Je laissais échapper un rire.

Il rit aussi et répondit. « Expériences, cette fois ! Oui, j'ai survécu. Même si j'ai bien failli avoir une crise cardiaque quand j'ai vu deux mains dans le frigo ! »

Je ris en imaginant la chose, puis me tournais un peu rapidement vers Sherlock haussant un sourcil. Cette fois, j'allais lui résister. Cette fois, il n'aurait pas tout et n'importe quoi à l'instant juste parce qu'il décidait qu'il le voulait. Il ne m'aimera jamais, autant que je me fasse une raison ! Et que j'essaie de passer à autre chose. D'avancer.

« J'ai besoin d'oreilles. »

Pour une fois qu'il avait une demande 'raisonnable'. Il ne me demandait pas quarante choses ! Il me sourit. Un sourire qui sonnait faux, mais un sourire quand même. J'essayais de rester impassible à ce sourire tout en accédant à sa requête. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Pitoyablement, je l'avoue.

Je lui tendis les oreilles, dans une boite fermée hermétiquement et lui sourit. Je n'ai pu m'en empêcher sur ce coup._ Je dis au revoir à Sherlock. Et murmurait quelques formules de politesse à l'égard du Dr Watson._


	9. Insomnie, insomnie quand tu nous tiens !

Note de l'auteure : Je ne sais pas comment vraiment faire avancer l'histoire... En fait, j'ai même peur de ne pas être fidèle à ma propre trame ! Ils me semblent tous OOC ! J'ai une idée pour le prochain chapitre, qui pourrait peut-être tout remettre en ordre. Et après... Bah je ferais au fur et à mesure... XD Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le tic-tac de l'horloge résonnait lourdement dans l'appartement, qui était plongé dans le noir complet. Seul un petit rayon lunaire filtrait par la fenêtre de leur salle à manger. Des nuages couvraient la lune, l'air était glacé.

Cette ambiance glaciale fût bientôt brisée par un hurlement strident, qui résonna dans la nuit.

Une voix résonna ensuite. « QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA ? »

Une autre voix s'éleva. « Joohhhnnn, laisse-moi dormir ! »

« Sherlock, je te le demande une dernière fois. Qu'est-ce que. Tu fais. Dans. MON. Lit ?! »

« Tu sais très bien que j'ai du mal à dormir. Et il semblerait qu'être à tes côtés m'aiderai à lâcher prise. Maintenant, rallonges-toi et laisse-moi dormir ! S'il te plait, John ! »

Le dit John ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant d'être tiré en arrière par un Sherlock à moitié endormi qui n'attendait plus que son oreiller vivant pour se rendormir. John essaya de se libérer pendant quelques instants, mais Sherlock resserra encore son étreinte –il l'avait enlacé, oui- et son souffle commença à devenir plus profond. John soupira lourdement, et regarda le plafond quelques instants, totalement réveillé. Mais il se rendit vite compte que seulement la surprise le tenait éveillé. Sans s'en rendre compte, il finit lui aussi par tomber dans les bras de Morphée, -et de Sherlock par la même occasion-.

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Sherlock émergea du sommeil doucement, reprenant conscience de ses sens lentement. Il sentait quelque chose de chaud l'entourer et il se blottit encore plus dedans. Il se souvint soudainement de la veille. Ce n'est que John ! Il sentit John le serrer contre lui en retour. Il retint un sourire, et s'éloigna de lui, en pleine forme. Il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis… Des années ! Ce n'est pas qu'il ne _voulait_ pas dormir mais il n'y _arrivait_ pas ! Il s'était rendu compte qu'il était plus détendu avec John, des fois, après certaines affaires particulièrement fatigantes, il s'était même retrouvé à deux doigts dans dormir dans un taxi, parce que John était _à côté_ de lui ! Il devait essayer.

La veille il s'était donc glissé discrètement dans le lit de John, quand il dormait profondément, et s'était endormi juste quelques minutes après ça ! Un vrai miracle ! Il sortit du lit de John et se dirigea en bas. Il prit une douche, s'habilla, et alla prendre l'ordinateur portable de John joyeusement. Il devrait refaire ça !

Il entendit John descendre doucement les escaliers, les pas lourds, signe qu'il était juste réveillé, pas très réveillé, et qu'un bonne tasse de thé l'appelait.

Il s'écria joyeusement. « Bonjour John ! »

John marmonna un bonjour en direction de Sherlock et continua de marcher. Avant de s'arrêter brutalement et de se tourner vers lui, les yeux bien ouverts, totalement réveillé. « Viens-tu juste de me dire 'bonjour' qui plus est, _de bonne humeur_ ? »

Sherlock secoua la tête, les yeux levés vers le ciel. « Effectivement John, tu es un génie ! »

John roula des yeux. « C'est juste difficile à croire que toi, _Sherlock Holmes_ viens de dire _bonjour_ tout à fait normalement, et de _bonne_ humeur. Sans sarcasmes ou ironie. »

Sherlock laissa échapper un soupir agacé. « Si c'est tellement _incroyable_, Je peux tout aussi bien me taire, et ne rien dire. »

John secoua la tête vivement en souriant. « Non, non. C'est juste… inhabituel. Mais c'est agréable, Sherlock. Vraiment, j'apprécie. »

Sherlock sourit en retour, maladroitement, surpris. Il savait bien que les politesses pouvaient faire plaisir aux gens, mais à ce point ?! Enfin… Ce n'était pas pareil avec John, il est vrai qu'il n'était pas souvent agréable avec lui, et pourtant John restait ici –Dieu seul sait pourquoi- ! Il était là que depuis deux semaines, il pourrait très bien partir ! Bon, il est vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas non plus vu dans une de ses mauvaises périodes… Moyennes, mais pas _mauvaises_. Il allait surement vouloir partir quand ça arrivera. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucuns doutes là-dessus, ça arriverait. Il secoua la tête, et retourna à son article sur les différents types de poils d'animaux.

« Et Sherlock… J'apprécierai que tu ne te glisse pas dans mon lit n'importe quand sans ma permission… Mais si je peux t'aider à dormir mieux, je veux bien t'aider… _De temps en temps_. Je préfère ça que de te donner des somnifères ! » John ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait d'accepter des choses comme ça ! Mais, même s'il n'avait emménagé que depuis deux semaines à Baker Street, il avait pu remarquer, en tant que docteur, que Sherlock avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à dormir. Il pouvait l'entendre se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, quelques fois. Il lui arrivait de le voir avec des cernes énormes, une fatigue plus que palpable, et pourtant, John l'entendrait bouger toute la nuit dans son lit. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire, s'il _pouvait_ faire quelque chose.

Sherlock leva son regard de l'écran, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Vraiment ? Merci, John ! » Il avait bien entendu le 'de temps en temps' mais c'était mieux que rien !


	10. Associés contre les crimes

Note de l'auteure : Comme vous pouvez le voir, je _**galère**_ à trouver des idées. Donc si quelqu'un avait une petite idée, une petite requête, S'ill vouuuss plaiiittt *sanglots*

* * *

La première fois que Sherlock amena John sur une scène de crime, c'était un petit tueur en série. Il avait déjà résolu l'affaire, il lui manquait juste quelques preuves et le mobile. Autant dire qu'il ne savait rien. Mais il savait où chercher.

Il traina fièrement John derrière lui, se délectant des regards surpris et méfiants que Donovan et Anderson leur donnèrent.

John avait réussi à éviter les scènes de crimes. Ou plutôt il était tombé en période creuse pour les meurtriers. La même chose à peu de choses près.

Il n'empêche que Sherlock trainait joyeusement un John réticent sur la scène de crime. Il prit sa main pour le ramener à son niveau. John se dépêcha de lâcher sa main après cela.

Devant eux, s'étendait un corps qui pourrait paraître endormir. Si ce n'était que le cerveau manquait du corps. Et que le cœur avait été littéralement arraché de la poitrine.

John donna un coup de coude à Sherlock lorsqu'il vit le sourire gigantesque que ce dernier arborait. 'Sherlock. On ne sourit pas sur une scène de crime.' lui murmura-t-il. Sherlock fronça les sourcils, mais son sourire diminua quand même.

Anderson, du haut du corps qu'il 'inspectait' haussa un sourcil devant ça. "Sherlock Holmes et son... petit-ami ?!"

John éclata de rire, un peu trop bruyamment et exagéré pour être spontané. "Moi ? Et lui ? Non ! Je suis son nouveau colocataire."

Anderson hocha la tête, acceptant l'excuse. "Sur une scène de crime ?"

"Je suis aussi médecin."

Anderson hocha la tête, compréhensif cette fois-ci. Mais inclina interrogativement sa tête, sourcils froncés. "Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il vous a amené...?"

"Oh... Il m'a dit qu'il voulait mon avis, sur le corps. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, Anderson est un idiot fini !"

Sherlock s'esclaffa. John se tourna vers lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il...? ...Non! Si ? Il venait pas de dire ça devant... Noonnn ! Anderson se leva, outré et quitta la scène tel un coq. John regarda Sherlock. Une fois de trop, il s'esclaffa à son tour.

Lestrade leur jeta un regard sérieux, même si une lueur amusée persistait dans son regard.

Sherlock changea de comportement en une seconde et se pencha rapidement sur le corps, son regard observant tout ce qu'il avait déjà observer sur les autres victimes. Mais cette fois-ci, le tueur en série avait laissé un indice on ne plus visible. Sherlock mit des gants, releva le cheveu et le mit dans un sac en plastique.

Il tendit le sac à Lestrade. "Allez analyser ça. Vous le trouverez dans vos registres, il est sorti de prison depuis deux mois." Il ne dit rien de plus et traina John _hors_ de la scène de crime cette fois.

Lestrade les regarda s'éloigner, le sac dans la main, l'air ahuri.

John se laissa trainer, tel une marionnette. "Est-ce que tu arrive et part toujours aussi brutalement, Sherlock...?"

Sherlock haussa les épaules, sourire aux lèvres. "J'apparais et disparais, John. Je n'arrive ni ne part pas." Avec ça, il tira John à l'intérieur du taxi et entreprit sa contemplation du paysage Londonien.


	11. Rythme cardiaque, check, pupilles ?

N/A : Bon... Bah voilà un chapitre ! Je ne peux pas dire que je suis spécialement fière de celui-ci. Je trouve l'idée d'une médiocrité et d'un manque d'originalité... Enfin bon, il faut que je les fasse évoluer, donc on peu dire que c'était plus ou moins nécessaire. J'espère tout de même que vous allez apprécier.

* * *

Sherlock était plus détendu après qu'il eu amené John avec lui sur une scène de crime. Comme s'il avait peur que John l'abandonne à chaque changement. Totalement stupide sachant que Sherlock _savait_ que John avait** besoin **changement, de danger.

Sherlock commença donc à faire plus attention à John. Il savait que des personnes ayant des métiers fonctionnant avec le danger pouvait réagir comme ça. Mais John restait différent. Évidemment. John est différent. A tous les points.

Depuis quand il s'était mis à penser à John de cette façon, il l'ignorait ! Mais il estimait beaucoup John. Et le considérait différent. Alors qu'il ne faisait rien de différent de n'importe qui. Presque le contraire, en fait !

John était affreusement comme tout le monde !

Et pourtant il restait unique et totalement différent de tous les autres.

Il l'avait testé. Il avait essayé le coup du lit avec tous les autres colocataires. Il pouvait se mentir autant qu'il le voulait, mais même étant une expérience, c'était surement une des meilleurs nuits de sa vie. Il s'était endormi en quelques minutes et il était tellement bien qu'il aurait presque voulu ne pas avoir à se lever.

Il avait aussi commencé à se tester _lui_ à cause de ses réactions pour le moins étranges envers John. Il n'est pas idiot, il sait très bien ce que ça _peut _vouloir dire. Il n'avait qu'à vérifier les battements de son cœur et ses pupilles. Vérifier ses pupilles allait être plus compliqué. S'il se regardait dans un miroir tout en parlant à John, il aurait un comportement plus que suspect. Il pourrait vérifier dans le miroir, mais John s'assoirait donc dans son fauteuil et Sherlock serais trop loin de lui pour être affecté au point d'avoir ses pupilles dilatées. Il devait avoir un avis, un point de vue sur ses pupilles tout en étant proche de John, une dizaine/vingtaine de centimètres.

Il aurait besoin d'une aide extérieure. Il pourrait demander ça à n'importe qui, mais il fallait que cette présence soit aussi naturelle à John- Mrs Hudson ! Elle avait pour habitude de les fixer. D'observer leurs comportements en présence de l'autre. Et Sherlock n'appréciait pas de se sentir comme un rat de laboratoire, malgré le fait qu'il expérimentait sur tout le monde.

Mrs Hudson, en plus d'être souvent dans leur appartement -le sien-, était plus qu'habituée à toutes les expériences de Sherlock ! D'avoir juste à regarder ses pupilles lui paraitrait sans doute anormal de par la banalité de ceci !

Ou alors, il pourrait se brancher sur les caméras que Mycroft avait mises dans son appartement. Leur appartement. Le problème était l'angle. Il y a assez de caméras pour voir l'ensemble de la pièce, mais il n'y en avait pas assez pour voir tout le monde de face quelque soit la position de cette personne. Et Sherlock n'arriverait pas à faire bouger John pour que lui-même soit dans le bon angle sans éveiller ses soupçons.

Ou alors... Ou alors, il pouvait tout simplement demander à John. Il avait vu pire lui aussi dans ses expériences, une simple observation ne va pas l'effrayer.

John toqua à la porte de sa chambre. "Sherlock ? Tu n'es pas sorti depuis deux jours, tu es sûr que ça va ?"

Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Qu'il avait encore sur lui vu qu'il ne s'était pas déshabillé et était juste assis sur son lit en train de réfléchir à certaines choses. Depuis pas mal de temps apparemment. "Oui, John. J'étais dans mon palais mental."

Il entendit John soupirer. "'Palais' mental ou pas, ton corps a besoin de nourriture et de sommeil, Sherlock. Si tu ne sors pas de là pour manger ou ne dors pas, je vais t'y forcer, Sherlock. Et je le ferais."

John n'avait pas besoin de rajouter ça. Sherlock n'en doutait pas un instant.

Il se leva, chassant le vertige qui le pris quand il fût sur ses deux pieds, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit, se retrouvant nez à nez à John. Il espérait que John serait plus loin que ça de la porte. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra légèrement.

"John ? Comment sont mes pupilles ?"

John l'observa attentivement avant de hausser les épaules. "Légèrement dilatées. Mais avec l'éclairage, c'est normal. Pourquoi ?"

"Expérience."

John avait tort. L'éclairage n'avait rien à voir là-dedans ! Quoique John était brillant.

John soupira. "Et bien j'ai une expérience pour toi. Essaie de manger et dormir normalement pendant une semaine. Tu sera de meilleur humeur, tu verras !"

Sherlock vacilla sur ses pieds, un vertige revenant.

"Sherlock ! Si tu ne vas pas manger tout de suite, je t'y trainerais par les cheveux !"

Sherlock leva les mains vers le ciel, haussant les épaules. "Je viens, je viens."

John le laissa passer devant, guettant le moindre signe d'un évanouissement proche.

Sherlock mangea rapidement, se dépêchant d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans l'assiette que John lui avait préparée et se leva, se redirigeant vers sa chambre. Il comptait suivre le conseil de John et aller se coucher, pour une fois.

* * *

Sherlock se releva, une heure plus tard et alla dans le salon.

"Sherlock, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?" Il soupira audiblement.

"Je n'arrive pas à dormir."

Il se regarda dans le miroir en face de lui. Il avait une tête affreuse !

"Tu as une mine affreuse."

Sherlock se laissa tomber, les membres lourds dans le fauteuil en face de celui de John.

Il ferma les yeux. Son souffle était calme. Il n'arrivait juste pas à tomber dans le sommeil.

"Je vais me coucher. Tu veux venir avec moi ?"

Sherlock hocha lourdement la tête. Il suivit John jusque dans sa chambre, montant les escaliers. Il se rendait douloureusement compte de chaque muscle qui bougeait quand il montait une marche, mais en même temps, il ne se souvenait plus de chaque marche passée. Il tomba sur le lit de John, la tête dans les oreillers.

John se changea et poussa Sherlock pour s'allonger à côté de lui.

Sherlock se senti détendu. Affreusement relaxé. Il senti toutes ses pensées se ranger dans un coin de son esprit et c'était horrible. Il bougea un peu plus contre John, jusqu'à avoir un bras sur son ventre et la tête enfouie dans le creux de son cou.

Il s'endormit, presque totalement contre John, sans se soucier un instant de ce que pouvait penser John.


End file.
